


My Father Did Hear About It

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Harry has come to officially meet Draco's parents and Draco realised too late why this was a very bad idea.





	My Father Did Hear About It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Draco: Father, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my father.
> 
> Harry: It’s nice to meet you, Mr Malfoy. I’ve heard so much about you.
> 
> Lucius: I can bet you 100 galleons that I’ve heard much more about you than you’ve heard about me.
> 
> Harry:
> 
> Lucius:
> 
> Lucius: Oh, you’re right Draco. His eyes do look like bright green gemstones.
> 
> Harry: …

At the sound of a tentative knock on the door, Draco straightened up, wiped his sweaty hand on his robes and glanced at the man beside him once more ensuring that his father wasn’t holding his wand before opening the door.

A small smile curled up the corner of his mouth as he took in the way Harry stood on the front porch his worries about this meeting coming out in the way he shuffled in place and didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. Draco followed one of them as it starting in Harry’s hair before being brushed on his shirt before finally ending up being shoved into a pocket.

Draco certainly felt the same, but his unease preferred to sit like a stone in his stomach that occasionally rolled around making him feel like he might throw up at any moment; still he didn’t let that show on his face. He wanted to reassure Harry as his eyes locked with his father’s and he visibly swallowed before forcing a smile to his paled face.

Clearing his throat, Draco decided to break the silence before it grew even more awkward, or Harry fled from the severe gaze of the Malfoy patriarch.

"Father, this is Harry potter. Harry, this is my father," Draco said, the formal form of greeting unneeded but expected nevertheless. His voice came out a little too cheery, and he knew that both his father and Harry noticed making the stone in Draco’s stomach turn churning his insides.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Malfoy. I've heard a lot about you," Harry said with a strained smile as he held out his hand. The slight tremble barely showed unless you looked closely and Draco itched to take hold of it and calm Harry’s fears.

Instead, he turned to his father and saw the look on his face, one he recognised as a bad omen. It was the same expression that he wore on his face, usually right before he did something devious, something...Slytherin.

Widening his eyes, he sent his father a silent plea, more than willing to beg if it would divert disaster but already preparing for the worst. A wise choice as his father deliberately chose to ignore him, his smirk joined by a small chuckle. His eyes were full of obvious delight as he took Harry’s hand firmly in his and used it to draw him closer.

"I bet you 100 galleons that I have heard much more about you," Lucius mocked as he looked over at Draco and raised one eyebrow. The meaning of the gesture clear and despite his best efforts, Draco felt the blush crawling over his face, starting from under the collar of his shirt until it reached the tips of his ears where it burned red hot.

_ I’m going to kill him_, Draco thought as he planned out the murder in his head being sure to make it as painful as possible and untraceable, though he was tempted to leave a note on the body saying ‘he deserved it’.

Crossing his arms, he frowned at his father aware that Harry was looking worryingly between them as he took back his hand, returning it to his pocket. There was no chance he couldn’t feel the tension even if he didn’t understand it, yet. Gently Draco shook his head at his father, once more imploring for him to stop and aware of the power he had placed into his father’s hands by making his embarrassment clear. When his father continued to simply smirk at him the panic that had been bubbling under the surface rose as fast as his heart rate, and he opened his mouth to change the subject or preferably get Harry as far away from his father as possible.

Unfortunately, his father was one step ahead of him and began speaking to Harry before Draco could act.

"You're right Draco; his eyes really are as bright green as a gemstone. Emeralds, wasn’t it? I’m sure I’ve heard you say that once or twice, or two hundred times."

That was the moment the last strand of Draco’s composure snapped, driven over the edge by his father’s infuriatingly smug tone and the sly smile on his face. A whine escaped as he hung his head and brought his hands up to cover his red face and wished he had Harry’s cloak handy so he could disappear.

“Stop, please for the love of magic, stop,” he muttered as he peered up through his fingers and fringe. If his father wanted him to beg, then he would, anything to bring an end this nightmare. His father wouldn’t be cruel enough to continue and make this worse when Harry was already grinning at them and fighting back a laugh — covering the sound with a fake cough that failed to disguise his amusement at Draco’s suffering, _traitor._

"I have only just begun; I have_ years’_ worth of your musings of Mr Potter to discuss with him. I think your mother has also taken the liberty of uncovering your baby pictures," Lucius added as he stepped back and waved Harry into the foyer.

The stone in Draco’s stomach was now a boulder that was slowly crushing his lungs and making breathing difficult while his mind had become a never-ending stream of denial as the word ‘no’ was repeated, growing louder and more desperate with each second that passed.

“I hope she has, I’d be excited in seeing them sir,” Harry said, cutting through the din of Draco’s thoughts as he walked forward. Draco barely had time to glare at the back of his head before his father gripped his shoulder and forced him to follow them towards the dining room and his inevitable demise from shame.

"Right his way, Harry, we have treacle tart for dessert which Draco has informed me is your favourite."

“I hate you all,” Draco griped receiving only amused chuckles in reply from his soon to be dead sire and boyfriend, because they would pay dearly for this, of that he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made you laugh, because I did writing it. 
> 
> I will be posting more often again soon but my sister is visiting so I've been busy.


End file.
